Red vs Blue vs Orange
by Galer
Summary: por que estamos aquí? hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, destino (jaja no), Dios, aliens. puede ser cualquier cosa, pero creo tener la respuesta...que absolutamente todo el puto mundo perdió la cabeza por culpa de este Cañón de mierda-clasificado M por palabrotas, humor bizarro, y por la locura que estoy intentando escribir (prohibido leer si eres una avobinacion eldrica)


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto y Red ves blue son de** **Rooster teeth y de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es solo una historia creada por un fan (Nobu: que necesita ayuda urgente con su escritura Galer: Cof Cof necesito a un beta tester Cof Cof) por favor apoyen al material original, Disfruten.**

 **Prologo**

¿Es una bella noche no creen? La luz de la luna brillando sobre el bosque verde en silencio con solo algunos animales nocturnos paseándose por ahí, con los grillos cantando y el viento pasando por entre los árboles, todo esto en conjunto dándole un aspecto de serenidad.

…

….

…

Claro que sería aún más bello, si no fuera porque una parte del bosque había sido destruido, por donde uno viera había, extrañas lanzas doradas de apariencia ceremonial incrustadas en el suelo en algunos árboles, cráteres de tamaño mediano como si una bestia rabiosa hubiera pasado por ahí, rajaduras en el suelo que pasaba por un árbol cortado en dos verticalmente.

Había también cadáveres por todo el campo de batalla, cadáveres que tenían la apariencia de hombres rechonchos hechos de bronce, la ilusión a goleen terminaba cuando veías sus cuerpos muertos los cuales sacaban el mismo liquido escarlata.

Pero parecía que murieron de una manera…..digamos menos deseada debido a que mucho de los cuerpos habían sido vi seccionados, algunos no tenían la cabeza obviamente decapitados, aunque había otros que parecía que la cabeza salió volando de su cuerpos por pura fuerza bruta debido a que pedazos de carne en al área del cuello estaban colgando, varios cuerpos también tenían lanzas empalando sus cuerpos y por ultimo algunos parecían haber sido maltratados a puños hasta tal punto de no eran reconocibles.

El rastro de destrucción terminaba en una planicie en donde la cantidad de cadáveres mucho mayor que en escena antes descrita también el área estaba bonitamente decorada con cráteres y rajaduras haciendo que el bosque se viera aún más como un campo de batalla.

Justo en esta área se escuchaban los gemidos de un bebe los cuales venían del centro de la planicie donde estaban dos cadáveres los cuales eran el de una mujer y el de un hombre respectivamente, para ser más específicos los gemidos venían de la mujer que en vida se llamaba Pema la cual estaba de rodillas haciendo notar que tenía en su espalda una docena de lanzas doradas atravesando sus espalda, junto con el kimono de color negro con adornos florares plateados, sus cabeza estaba en una posición jorobada haciendo que su pelo lacio marrón callera hacia adelante, cubriendo sus ojos color verdes los cuales aparentemente miraban a la causa de los gemidos que estaba sosteniendo con su brazos color canela cubiertos de tatuajes tribales.

Lo que estaba envuelto en esa tela blanca que Pema estaba sosteniendo era su hijo Nobu el cual estaba llorando por el frio de la noche tratando de llamar la atención de su madre para que le calentarse desgraciadamente eso no iba hacer posible ahora.

Al lado del Nobu y Pema estaba su esposo/padre Yasha en el suelo boca abajo muerto ,tenia pelo negro lacio recogido en un moño, piel pálida marcada con tatuajes similares a los que llevaba su esposa, color de ojos ceniza, llevaba una ropa que consistía en un chaleco negro y pantalón short con adornos plateados, había un rastro de sangre donde su pierna derecha de vería de estar así como un rastro de tierra que había sido levantada para atrás donde estaba su pie izquierdo, su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacia adelante tocando la pierna del cadáver de su esposa, esto daba una idea de lo que hiso a sus últimos momentos de vida.

Esta negra imagen hacia podría hacer que una persona sintiese pena por el pobre infante que ya no tenía madre que le alimentase o padre que le protegiese, presentando un negro destino para el niño que estaba llorando.

…claro que no todo estaría perdido para él bebe ya que su berrinche seria lo que le salvaría la vida.

En la rama de un árbol el cual era de los pocos que no habían sido descuartizados por las secuelas de la batalla, estaba de cuclillas una figura femenina de cabello lacio largo morado, piel color crema, su rostro tenia puesto encima una máscara que cubría sus rostro cabe destacar que la máscara estaba pintada de tal manera que parecía la cara de un gato, junto con la máscara Neko llevaba un uniforme de AMBU estándar que consistía en un chaleco de color gris, un pantalón largo del mismo color y sandalias de color negro.

En cuanto a su equipamiento en su espalda estaba una Tanto que estaba metida dentro de guarda y en la cadera tenía una bolsita que contenía unas shuriken sin embargo ella era una shinobi específicamente una AMBU así que quien sabe si Neko tenga algo escondido en casos de emergencias.

Ella procedió a bajar del árbol cuando bajo del árbol a ambos lados de ella aparecieron en una nube de humo dos Hombres con la misma indumentaria que ella, pero con obviamente color de pelo distinto, así como mascaras distintas.

El primero tenía un color de pelo mostaza atada a una coleta detrás de su cabeza, piel bronceada y su máscara era la de un mono, su nombre código es Fukurou.

El otro hombre tenía una máscara de perro, pelo plateado que parecía desafiar la gravedad y piel color crema bordeando a pálido su nombre código es Inu.

Neko hiso una seña hacia sus aliados para que las siguieran al objetivo de la misión el cual se encontraba justo en el centro de la planicie.

Mientras caminaban Fukurou silbo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza ajustando un poco la coleta.

" wow estos enamorados sí que se dedicaron a dejar este lugar como una zona muerta" comento Fukurou al ver nivel de destrucción que la planicie entera sufrió.

"no debería de sorprender sabiendo lo fuertes que ellos eran en especial si vienen del clan Asura" dijo Neko asiendo que Fukurou dirigiese su mirada hacia ella.

"¿entonces como es que ellos no explotaron?" pregunto Fukurou confundido debido a que este clan era bien conocido por su habilidad de ser más poderosos mientras más iracundos eran también ganaban un par de brazos extra hechos de chakra dándoles la similitud con aquellos demonios de la ira, sin embargo, ese poder sumado con la ventaja en batalla tenía un precio.

Si un miembro de ese clan se dejaba consumir por su furia no solo será una bestia incontrolable se convertirán automáticamente en una bomba de tiempo, la razón si bien el chakra aumentaba mientras más enojados estaban, tenía un límite, si uno llegaba hasta ese límite bueno su chakra empezaba a consumir sus cuerpos hasta tal punto que se volvían en una bomba andante que explotaría llevándose a cualquiera que estuviera a 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

"es porque ellos se entrenan para enfocar y controlar su rabia Fukurou, además ese clan también tiene sellos que los relaja forzadamente si es que llegan a perder el control "dijo Neko respondiéndole la pregunta para luego añadir

"oh acaso se te olvido investigar cuando aceptaste esta misión" dijo Neko en un tono no cómico con intención de ocultar la burla que le tiro a Fukurou.

"¿he? eso ya lo sabía "dijo Fukurou con intención de no quedar como un ignorante frente a su compatriota AMBU, él todavía era un nuevo operativo en la elite, el que iba a saber sobre los métodos de entrenamiento de un clan que estaba, lleno de gente que explotaba de ira.

"si tú lo dices "dijo Neko con el mismo tono serio de antes haciendo que Fukurou se irritase un poco con ella y voltease su rostro hacia otra dirección para no seguirle el juego a Neko.

Bajo su máscara Neko estaba sonriendo de manera sardónica una, de las ventajas de tener estas mascaras aparte de ocultar tu identidad, era el hecho de que podías burlarte de tus compañeros sin que estos se dieran cuenta en especial los novatos.

No hablaron más durante el camino excepto por los comentarios ocasionales que Fukurou tiraba de vez en cuando para no aburrirse. Cuando llegaron al centro de la planicie Neko e Inu sacaron de sus bolsas pergaminos, que desenrollaron en el piso para luego poner sus manos sobre estos canalizando un poco de chakra. Para que sacasen el contenido que tenían adentro, que era dos bolsas de color negro con zipper en medio, bolsas de plástico de tamaños variados y un par de guantes negros de látex que se pusieron para no dejar los cadáveres con huellas dactilares.

Fukurou se acercó al cadáver de Pema para sacar a infante de las frías manos de su madre muerta.

"con que tú eres el pedazo de cielo que está haciendo tanto ruido" comento Fukurou con humor meciendo al Nobu de lado al lado para que dejase de llorar, lo que estaba dando resultado.

"no es de extrañar después de todo perdiste a tu familia "dijo Fukurou con tono simpa tético un poco preocupado por el futuro de la criaturita.

"Hmm?" musito Fukurou viendo el bordeado en la sabana que estaba envolviendo al retoño

"(¿Nobu he?... bonito nombre)" pensó Fukurou al ver el nombre del muchacho, aunque que era un poco irónico debido en área en la que se encontraban.

Mientras tanto Inu volteo a Yasha boca arriba con delicadeza, presentándole con un rostro que tenía una expresión de paz.

Inu no parecía ser afectado por esto, aunque eso era la ilusión que daba la máscara que llevaba.

En realidad, la cara de Yasha le hacía recordar aquella Noche en la que su sensei Minato y su esposa Kushina murieron tratando de proteger a sus hijos, Una memoria dolorosa que solo le hacía recordar los varios fracasos en su vida.

De repente Inu sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro haciendo que se voltease para encontrarse con la Máscara de Neko.

"¿Inu pasa algo? "Pregunto Neko preocupada con la mano en el hombro de Inu

Inu se quedó en silencio por cinco segundos hasta que decidió contestarle "no pasa nada Neko"

Neko quito su mano del hombro de Inu

"tú crees que no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza" dijo Neko provocando que Inu le mirase fijamente

"Inu... No te puedes culpar por lo que le Paso al Yondaime y a su esposa "siguió hablando Neko tratando de reconfortarlo.

"lo sé, pero…hubiera querido estar allí para ayudarlos" dijo con Melancolía Inu mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Si uno pudiera ver bajo la máscara de Neko, vería que tenía una expresión de preocupación por el estado mental de Inu.

Él había estado así durante cuatro semanas después del desastre que la Zorro de Nueve colas provoco, culpándose a sí mismo por no haber asistido a su sensei en el sellado de la Kyubi en la creencia de poder haber salvado la vida de su sensei, si él hubiera usado el Sello del shinigami.

"sabes muy bien que el Yondaime no te hubiera dejado usar ese sello" dijo Neko con intención de sacar a Inu de su tristeza.

Por unos diez segundos parecía no haber funcionado hasta que Inu dejo salir un suspiro y relajo sus manos los cuales estaban anteriormente como puños por la frustración, haciendo que Neko se relajase.

Inu se acercó a el cuerpo de Yasha para agarrarlo por los hombros para luego mirar en dirección a Neko preguntando" vas quedarte mirando todo el día o me vas ayudar a poner el cuerpo en la bolsa"

Bajo la máscara Neko sonrió luego se puso a agarrar la pierna izquierda junto con lo que quedaba del pie derecho ayudando a Inu a ajustar el cuerpo en la bolsa negra.

Cuando terminaron de ajustarlo cerraron el zíper de la bolsa, Inu saco un pergamino para desenrollarlo en el suelo al lado de la bolsa, cargaron el cuerpo poniéndolo sobre el pergamino para después canalizar chakra en la parte todavía enrolladla del papel, haciendo que el cadáver desapareciese en una nube de humo, indicando que estaba dentro del pergamino.

Inu enrollo de nuevo el pergamino para dirigirse al cadáver de Pema, en cuanto a Neko ella lo seguía no muy lejos cuando llegaron, usaron el mismo procedimiento que con Yasha solo que esta vez tenía que sacar las lanzas que tenía encajadas en su carne, cuando terminaron de meter a Pema en el pergamino se aseguraron de meter las lanzas en las bolsas de plástico e hicieron lo mismo que con los cadáveres de la pareja.

Con la misión ya cumplida se quitaron los guantes y pusieron sus pergaminos en las bolsas.

Con todo listo saltaron de su posición hacia los árboles, aunque Fukurou lo hiso con más lentitud debido al bebe que estaba cargando.

Mientras iban de regreso a Konoha Fukurou miro al bebe en sus manos por unos segundos y deseo mentalmente que el infante tuviera una buena vida.

 **4 años después**

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en el orfanato de konoha o más específicamente por el parque que estaba cerca con varios niños y niñas jugando entre ellos, algunos jugaban con una pelota lanzándola de un lado a otro, otros jugaban a la papa caliente, otros jugando con juguetes etc. etc.

Sip todo parecía normal para la vida Nobu Miyamoto al menos para un huérfano que sabía que sus padres habían muerto, aunque eso no iba a dejar que jugara la lleva con sus amigos.

"la llevas tu" dijo con entusiasmo Nobu cuando al tocar a un Niño rubio con marcas en sus mejillas color crema que iba a tocarlo a él si no fuera porque Nobu salió corriendo en ese mismo momento.

"HEY NO CORRARS COBARDE DATEBALLO" grito Naruto inmediatamente corriendo detrás de Nobu, causando que su camisa blanca con un espiral naranja en el centro se arrugase con su cuerpo junto con su pantalón color azul y llenando de polvo sus sandalias de color amarillo.

Nobu se rio Nobu mientras corría por el parque que teniendo cuidado de evitar al rubio ojo azul le tocase cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos de él se escondió detrás de un árbol …hubiera pasado si este no tuviera propietario.

" ag" grito el Peli marrón al estrellar su cabeza con la niña que se estaba escondiendo en el árbol que por cierto era similar al chico de cabello rubio en apariencia.

La cual cayó al piso ensuciando su camisa amarilla, falda azul y desencajando una de sus sandalias azules

"hey la próxima vez fíjate por donde miras Nobu" se quejó de Nobu mientras se levantaba del piso Naruko que procedió a sobarse la frente por el dolor

"y como iba a saber que-" iba a decir Nobu cuando fue interrumpido por Naruto tocándole la espalda de forma brusca provocando que se callera al piso.

"la llevas tu" dijo Naruto que apenas tumbarlo empezó a correr como animal

Gruñendo con rabia Nobu se levantó del suelo quitándose la tierra del rostro, de su camisa amarilla y pantalones azules.

"veras cuando te agarre" Grito Nobu moviendo su puño de un lado al otro enojado por el empujón que le dio Naruto.

" _(espera no creo que tenga que tocarlo a él después de todo)"_ pensó Nobu en tocar Naruko viendo que no era necesario perseguir a Naruto teniendo una presa fácil justo detrás del claro.

Lástima que cuando se viro no encontró nada más que una nube de polvo y marcas de tierra indicando que Naruko había salido huyendo para esconderse en otra parte.

¨…MIERDA! ¨Maldijo Nobu en voz alta llamando la atención de algunos adultos que le mandaron una mirada reprobatoria por la palabra soez que grito, cosa a la que no le importo, ya que se puso a correr como animal con el fin de buscar a los dos chicos, provocando que sus sandalias color negro causaran sonido por estar trotando.

Pero él no se para a pensar en los otros niños que estaban jugando con ellos a los que no presto atención a favor de tratar de encontrar a Naruto y tocarlo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas jugando la llevas hasta que se cansaron del juego y lo cambiaron para jugar Samuráis y Ninjas que jugaron hasta que la que velaba por ellos les llamo la atención de que iban a regresar al orfanato, lo que provoco que algunos niños se quejasen en especial los dos rubios los cuales querían seguir jugando.

Aun así, de todas formas, regresaron al orfanato a pesar de que fue a regañadientes.

Cuando regresaron al orfanato la encargada ya tenía preparada una sopa de vegetales preparado para los huérfanos del lugar, les dijo que lo comieran que así crecerían con mucha salud además de que serían más grandes que los otros muchachos algunos hicieron caso, pero tuvo una fuerte oposición de parte de otros chichos que decían que los vegetales sabían horribles.

Después de terminase su sopa (que comió a regañadientes) Nobu se fue a jardín que estaba detrás del orfanato, para sentarse en un árbol y mirar el cielo el cual estaba con un bonito color anaranjado, con una que otra nube que estaban moviéndose.

Se quedó hay sentado viendo las nubes en un silencio, pero no se crean que se quedaba como una piedra él se movía de bes en cuando aun así él estaba disfrutando de la atmosfera apacible que estaba alrededor de él.

Atmosfera que fue perdida gracias a una voz chillona que estaba demasiado cerca de su oído.

"HEY que haces "grito Naruto causando que Nobu se levantase del susto al mismo tiempo que grito.

Cuando pudo recuperarse del susto el miro a Naruto con rabia que por cierto estaba con una sonrisa de zorro en el rostro como si su reacción fuese la cosa más graciosa del mundo …obviamente esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Nobu.

"de que te ríes idiota" insulto Nobu a lo que Naruto respondió sacándole la lengua.

Nobu se le iba tirar enzima, iba siendo la palabra clave, ya que antes de hacerlo por laguna razón sintió calma y en peso a respirar para después sacar un suspiro de cansancio. volviéndose a sentar al piso para ver otra vez el cielo esto hizo que Naruto Hiciera una mueca. no le gustaba que no le prestasen atención ¿como es que sabía eso? bueno cuando te creces en un orfanato con gemelos uno que se la pasaba haciendo bromas para llamar la atención y otra que trata (y ENSERIO) trata de que su hermano no se meta en problemas aprendes algunas cosas.

Como por ejemplo la ley del hielo que por cierto aprendió de Naruko cuando esta se puso brava con ellos porque Nobu avía metido la pata. él no volvió a repetir ese error jamás… enserio ustedes no saben lo doloroso que es cuando una niña te deja de hablar en especial si es amiga tuya.

se quedó hay sentado sin contestarle por unos dos minutos a Naruto, que estaba haciendo varias cosas en frente del intentado que le hablase. que no daban resultado alguno al menos no exterior mente, pero internamente Nobu estaba burlándose.

Y Naruto lo sabía por eso estaba intentando de todo para hacerle reaccionar, hasta que llegó el momento que le llego a tocar varias veces en la cara. Cosa que llego a irritar un poco a Nobu causando que este gruñera.

"Podrías parar ya" pregunto/grito Nobu mirando con una mueca a Naruto.

El cual decidió ignorar aquella mueca y preguntar esta vez sin gritarle "Nada más quería saber qué haces"

"nada" contesto de inmediato Nobu

Naruto pestaño dos veces ante esa respuesta nada ¿enserio? ¿Nada que era tan entretenido en hacer absolutamente nada?

"aburridoooo" vocifero justo lo que pensaba Naruto

"tienes algo mejor que hacer "pregunto Nobu con ceño ligeramente fruncido el no veía problema en hacer absolutamente nada.

"es aburrido por que no estás jugando o dibujando o …ooo?" Naruto en peso a contar con sus dedos las varias maneras en como él se entretenía hasta que se paró en lo último teniendo lo en la punta de la lengua, pero no recordándolo del todo.

" ooooo Haciendo bromas? ¡si! hacer bromas" finalizo Naruto dejando caer su puño sobre su la palma abierta de su mano al recordar.

Nobu estaba a punto de contestar que no le daba la gana cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que estaba detrás de Naruto.

"Naruto si hiciera lo mismo que tú él se metería en problemas ... ah si tú lo haces todo el tiempo" contesto Naruko con sarcasmo el escuchar los conceptos que su hermano tenía sobre diversión.

"si es que me agarran" contesto Naruto con seguridad.

Esto hizo que Naruko junto con Nobu rodaran los ojos. como si no lo hubieran escuchado antes.

"eso dices tú, pero luego te quejas cuando te atrapan" remarco Naruko lo obvio

Naruto no respondió nada ante lo que dijo su hermana así que solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

"aunque tengo que admitir algunas de tus bromas dan risa" dijo Nobu con sinceridad … ¿Qué? Ustedes no se reirían si una de las monjas encargadas de cuidarlos de la nada tenía su cara maquillada para que pareciera un payaso y que su sombrero fuera remplazado por una prominente afro ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso luego movió su brazo poniendo su pulgar en alto en aprobación a lo que Nobu respondió con el mismo gesto "gracias"

"de nada" dijo Nobu de regreso.

Hablaron un poco sobre cosas Variadas, como por ejemplo de los castigos que recibió Naruto por las bromas (que para naruto no era nada divertido), de lo incomodas que eran las camas del orfanato entre otras cosas varias. hasta que se quedaron sin tema del que hablar quedándose silencio mirando junto con Nobu el firmamento para matar el tiempo. se quedaron así por un rato hasta que un pensamiento paso para la mente de la peli marrón el cual dirigió su mirada Hacia Naruto.

"hmm" murmuro Nobu viendo Naruto fijamente cosa que hizo que Naruto se sintiera un poco incómodo y se inclinase ligeramente hacia atrás.

" ern ¿Nobu que pasa?" pregunto Naruto queriendo saber por qué de la nada esté le en peso a mirar tan fijamente.

"nada…solo quería preguntarles a los dos sobre algo" respondió Nobu

"que es "dijo Naruko inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda.

"¿Cuáles son sus sueños?" pregunto Nobu con curiosidad

los dos hermanos se miraron él una al otro y parpadearon un poco para luego regresar su mirada hacia Nobu manteniéndola así por un rato.

"por qué preguntas" pregunto Naruko rompiendo un poco el silencio

"solo me da curiosidad "respondió Nobu de manera sincera él quiera saber por curiosidad nada menos nada más.

"bueno mi sueño es ser una sannin" proclamo Naruko con pasión ella siempre quiso ser como aquellos tres legendarios shinobi que el abuelo Sarutobi siempre les contaba, no solo por los fuertes que eran si no por que para ella representaban todo lo que un shinobi tenía que ser.

" jeje el Mío es ser Hokage" exclamo Naruto de la misma manera que su hermana, el siempre admiro al Yondaime hokage considerándolo héroe y Naruto quería ser igual de grande que el algún día.

Después de decir eso Naruto se quedó en silencio viendo a Nobu que se le quedo mirando normalmente la gente se burlaba del cuándo vociferaba en voz alta si sueño, pero Nobu no reacciono burla, si no que le estaba mirando con asombro a él y a su hermana.

" Wow eso son mejores sueños que el mío" dijo Nobu sintiéndose un poco de caído por los sueños de sus dos amigos.

"hey no te desanimes tu sueño debe ser igual de bueno que los nuestros" Naruto dio unas palabras de ánimo haciendo que Nobu sonriese un poco después de todo él dijo que sus sueños eran los mejores por que no regresar algo de esa amabilidad en agradecimiento.

"ya te contamos nuestros sueños ¿podrías decirnos entonces cual es el tuyo?" Esta vez fue Naruko la cual estaba con curiosidad acerca de el sueño de Nobu.

"bueno...yo siempre he querido salir afuera de la aldea y explorar las otras naciones" dijo Nobu con ánimo.

"hoye eso no es un mal sueño" dijo Naruko haciendo que Nobu se sintiese con aun mejor humor

el trio de amigos siguió hablando bajo el mismo árbol hasta que la encargada vino y les aviso que se metieran adentro del orfanato en este dio se formó un laso entre los tres lazos que el mundo shinobi pondría aprueba en un futuro…o ese hubiera sido el caso de no ser por un pequeño accidente que causara que su sanidad mental, decencia y comprensión de lógica como lo conocemos será destrozada completamente por una bola de Idiotas/incompetentes/cabrones con armaduras de variados tonos de color azul y rojo.

 **Glosario:**

 **Pema:** Flor de loto en budista (en la religión al menos)

 **Fukurou:** Búho

 **Neko:** Gato

 **Inu:** Perro

 **Nobu:** Fe

N/A:

Joder me costó bastante hacer este prologo

¿Creo que esto es más ordenado que el caótico primer capítulo no?

Nobu: bueno sin duda es mucho mejor.

Gracias ahora que lo pienso les pregunto a ustedes en la audiencia que mejor horaria seria para esta historia

Un horario de tres semanas o de dos.

Nobu: ¿sabes que aun así te tardaras un infierno no?

Oh gracias necesitaba eso carbón.

Nobu: yo solo dijo la verdad

*suspiro de irritación* lo peor es que tienes razón en eso… ok ya no importa lo único que les pido es que opinen en los reviews si la historia fue buena o no (recuerden crítica constructiva no Me quemen) y que me tengan paciencia.

Ah… casi se me olvida si se preguntan por qué Nobu dijo palabrotas teniendo la tierna edad de cinco años les tengo que recordar que Konohamaru en el manga (ese estaba en ingles así que no se si estaba traducido bien o no) llamo a Sakura perra, por golpear Naruto en el capítulo donde se llegan a conocer con los Ninjas de Suna (Gaara, Kankuro y Temari respectivamente).

Y creo que tenía como siete años cuando dijo eso asi que para mí al menos tiene sentido que Nobu aprendiese a maldecir a esa edad

Ya dicho esto me despido Panda de Ca-* empieza a sonar la música everybody knows shit* interrumpiendo al autor


End file.
